


Scars Don't Make You

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Buckley A-Class Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Keep Calm and Write Something, Scars, beatings, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Just how did Buck end up with the mark next to his eye? Is it a birthmark? Or is it something far more sinister?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Kudos: 59
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Scars Don't Make You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing prompt: "we are all like snowflakes. Unique and one of a kind"

Scars can’t break you. They don’t make you either. You know it’s not something that you have to face. It’s just something that is there. Or at least that was what Sirius had always been taught. Scars can’t make or break you. They just are. But sometimes they can be heinous and terrifying. And for that reason, and that reason alone, they are something that he didn’t want to face. 

The only problem was that he had no choice but to face them. Especially as they were on his face. It was right next to his eye, somewhere that he couldn’t ignore. He couldn’t glance at his reflection without seeing them. It wasn’t horrific to look at. But the memory that it brought up, that was horrific. 

He wasn’t vain, he knew that looks weren’t everything, but it didn’t stop him from hating the fact that his scar was clear for anyone to see. It didn’t stop the way that he wanted to go and hide. For the first years, not one or two years, but six or seven years really, after he received the scar he hid it as much as possible. He walked with a hood up whenever he went out. And if he couldn’t have a hood up then he would have a hat on. 

Then as he got older, he came up with an excuse as to what the scar was. It went from being a burn to being a birthmark. But it still haunted him. The memory of what it was that had caused the scar, that was the worst thing about it. 

Parents were meant to be the people you could trust. Parents were meant to be safe for children to turn to. But his biological parents, his birth parents, had never been safe. He had tried to tell them who he was, he had tried to open up a discussion on how he was different from who they wanted him to be. 

But the response was horrific. Phillip Buckley, his biological father, had lost his temper. Before Buck knew what was happening he had been pinned back against the wall. The cigarette that Phillip had been smoking was waving around wildly. And then there was a burning pain right next to his eye. 

He had screamed and screamed for the duration. He didn’t know how long the pain lasted for. But it was hell for him. In that moment his faith in his parents shattered. Margaret Buckley, had just sat there watching her husband and son, a glass of wine in her hand and not a care in the world. 

The scar next to his eye wasn’t the only burn that he had received that day. Phillip had continued to beat and burn him for the passage of time until Maddie had come home. His sister, his saviour, walking through the front door to visit for winter break had been his only reason for survival. He could still remember he screams. 

The screams from the Buckley siblings had intermixed as Maddie had tried to pull Phillip off of Buck. It felt as if it had taken forever but eventually Maddie managed it, and as soon as she did, she was pulling Buck to his feet and helping him stumble towards the door. He was bleeding and crying from the pain. 

The damage was going to scar. They both knew that it was going to scar. He’d never manage to escape the horrors of what his parents had done to him. But at that moment all Maddie could think about was how he needed help, medical help, and to never go home. He needed out of that environment and she couldn’t bring him home to her home. She and Doug were in no place to support a young teenager. 

“Buck, I need you to know something. I know that there are scars but you need to remember this. We are all like snowflakes. Unique and one of a kind." That was all she could tell him. All she could do was reassure him that despite his scars he was special, unique and one of a kind. And it was this promise that he used to get him to where he was today. 

Maddie’s reassurance was what dragged out of the darkness of the horror of the memory of where his scars had come from. He used that to build his confidence and ensure that he was able to pretend that it was something that wasn’t as horrific. 

  
  



End file.
